Stella Winchester
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Stella }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Stella Winona Winchester }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: December 3rd }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 17 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Stella }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Female }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Dark brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Hazel green }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 6'6" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): Daemon Seraph (former boyfriend)}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Dean Winchester (older half brother - mortal), Sam Winchester (older half brother - mortal), John Winchester (father), Parker (half brother - demigod), Jeanne (half sister - demigod, Veronica (half sister - demigod) }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Friends: Gwen, Rebecca, Autumn }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Cyrus}} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#000000; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Godly Parent: Hecate }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Demigod }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Creation Date: November 2nd, 2013; revamped July 1st, 2015 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Pet(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Quests: Asylum | Cemetary }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#000000; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Stella Winchester is a daughter of Hecate. She was created by Lavender Skye on November 2nd, 2013. Appearance Stella is extremely tall at 6'6" and is pretty lanky, with little curve to her. She has slightly tanned skin, angular features, long, wavy dark brown hair that's always up in a ponytail, and hazel-green eyes. She usually wears an army green jacket with a plain t-shirt underneath, jeans, dirty Chuck Taylors, and a simple gold bracelet. She wears a pair of wire glasses that she tends to break often and is virtually blind without them. It's rare if you see her wear any sort of makeup. Personality Stella is friendly and generally tomboy-ish, but she has a girly side that rarely comes out. She's very interested in supernatural occurrences and adores hearing about ghost stories and things of that nature, especially if it involves demons. She's smart but can be nosy at times, especially if she feels that something isn't right, and can also be rather eccentric. She's also very reckless and loves to read, especially if it's books about supernatural occurrences. She always tries to be a good sibling, especially to her younger siblings, and wants to be the sort of person people look up to. She definitely is a leader, although there are some cases where she prefers just to sit back and watch. She isn't really into romantic things, but will make attempts at times if she really has to. Biography Stella first came to the camp when she was nine, and has been a year rounder, only leaving camp on Christmas to see her brothers and sometimes when they're just in the area. Relationships Rebecca Becca is Stella's best friend. Though the two are incredibly different, their differences balance each other out and they get along great. Since Rebecca is a girly-girl, she often tries to get Stella to do something more with her appearance and can often be found doing her hair. The two seem to be inseparable at times. Gwen Gwen and Stella first became friends when Stella asked Gwen to help her with necromancy. The two are pretty good friends. Powers Mist Manipulation Stella has the ability to bend the Mist in order for it to show/not show certain things. Necromancy Stella has limited abilities to summon and speak to ghosts, though as of late she's taken more of an interest in the magical aspects of this and has been trying to learn more spells and whatnot related to it. Potion Making Though not very skilled with it, Stella, like most Hecate demigods, can make potions. Fatal Flaw Stella is incredibly persistent when she wants something to happen and extremely open to believing virtually anything that involves supernatural occurrences. Weapons Stella usually uses her magic skills as her weapon, though recently she's been searching for something like a staff, wand, or possibly familiar to help her control her powers better. Trivia * She was inspired during a binge watching of the TV show, Supernatural. * Her face claim has been confirmed to be Victoria Justice. Category:Skye's OCs Category:Hecate Campers Category:Demigods Category:Females Category:Pages with broken file links